Harry Potter and the Order of the Cookie
by Oreo Cookie Dragon
Summary: It all started with Harry's urge for a cookie. Disaster, adventure, and so much more! Read on. Rating may change later on! Review!
1. The Beginning

Prologue

I followed him downstairs, watched him skip past the creaking stair, and land with a dull 'thump' on the floor.

"Harry!" I hissed, not wanting to be caught by one evil Dursley.

"I'm fine Mandy, calm down for once." He said calmly as he adjusted his glasses. I sighed and shook my head.

"Can't you just wait until tomorrow morning? I heard Petunia is making oatmeal or something." I tried to discourage him.

"And I'll pro'lly get the last burnt scrapings of it, no doubt actually." I couldn't argue; it happened everyday. We reached the kitchen successfully. Harry opened a cabinet door and reached in. When he pulled his hand back out, they grasped a box of Oreo Cookies. Harry quickly stuffed one in his mouth.

"Get a glaf of milk, would'ja?" He managed to say, his mouth filled with cookie-goodness. I flapped over to the fridge and grabbed the milk and a cup.

"Hurry up you sloppy pig!" I rushed him. Then, I heard a 'thud' upstairs.

"That definitely wasn't Dudley rolling on his bed," Harry said quietly.

"HURRY UP!" I hissed as quietly as possible.

"Who's there?" said the groggy voice of a very angry and tired Uncle Vernon.

"What do I do?!" Harry cried out.

"Magic you idiot! MAGIC!" I knew Harry hadn't mastered any spell good enough to get us out of this mess, but still, I screamed at him.

"HIDE! QUICKLY!" Harry shouted in a panic as he dived under the dining table. I hovered into a cupboard and slapped it shut. I could hear the muffled 'pit-pats' of Uncle Vernon's slippers on the hard tile floor. He flicked the switch on and raised his bat.

"Come out you bloody robber, I'll find you!" He said. After a couple seconds, he lowered his bat and started walking towards the cupboard I was confined in.

"Argh, it's time for a good snacking anyways." He reached in . . .

The neighborhood was awakened by a yell . . .

"POTTER!"

Author's note: Hey y'all! What's up? Yeah, I know, I haven't written a new story in years. So, here's a humor one. Supposedly, this is supposed to get you interested. So, read on y'all!


	2. Discovery of the Cookie's Powers

"DO YOU HAVE A BLOODY CLUE WHAT BLOODY TIME IT IS?" was the first thing that was screamed into Harry's ear. Uncle Vernon's neck veins were bulging and his face was becoming an unpleasant shade of red.

"I do not know what time it is," Harry said as calmly as he could. I was locked up in a cage, with the key dangling on one of Uncle Vernon's pudgy sausage fingers.

"IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING!" Uncle Vernon was on the verge of popping. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT CONSEQUENCES THIS COULD LEAD TO?"

"Nope, no clue, no clue at all," Harry said with a hint of sarcasm. Uncle Vernon didn't enjoy sarcasm.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I GIVE YOU FIVE MINUTES, YOU BETTER BE GONE!" The whole table shook as Uncle Vernon slammed his fat hand down and left the key in place. Harry looked at me, smiling.

"Finally," he grinned. "We get to leave this horrible place."

In less than three minutes flat, Harry was out the door with a small sized suitcase, a medium sized cage, and a rather large box of Oreo cookies. He unlocked my cage quickly, so I could get a good flying exercise.

"The bus should be here any minute now," Harry said quietly. As if on queue, a purple double-decker bus 'buzzap'ed out of thin air. The doors swung open and Harry shuffled in. I followed behind. Harry quickly sat down on a bed and held on.

"Where to?" The bus driver asked.

"The Weasley family house," Harry responded. With a step on the pedal, the driver zoomed past buildings, pedestrians, and squeezed into alleys. After a good five minutes of twisting and turning, they arrived at the Weasley house.

"C'mon Mandy, we're here," Harry pulled me up and continued to drag his suitcase.

"Harry?" Fred and George said in unison as they came out of their front door. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry 'bout the interruption. I had no where else to go." Fred and George laughed.

"No, c'mon on in!" they shoved us into the Weasley living room, everything so familiar. The clock showing where each member of the Weasley family was, the dishes washing themselves, the too often creak of the ghoul that haunted their attic, and Ron fumbling around in his room.

"Ron! It's me, Harry!" Harry rushed up the creaking stairs with me trailing behind him. Oh, how I dreaded Pigwidgeon. That annoying little owl did nothing but fly in circles and run into pillars.

"HARRY!" Harry was immediately pummeled by Ron, supposedly a hug.

"Hullo to you to you too, Ron," Harry chuckled.

"What brings you here?"

"Ah, Dursley found me sneaking a snack, got mad, the whole story," Ron nodded in understanding.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I've got a good pack of Oreos here."

"A pack of what's-it?"

"Um, here they're chocolate cookies with vanilla filling." Harry attempted to explain.

"Oh, hi Mandy! How's it going?" Ron waved to me.

"Hi Ron," I said while pulling out the blue box of Oreos. "Here, these are what Oreos are."

"Can I taste one Harry?" Ron's eyes stared at the box. "Please?"

"I don't see why not!" Harry ripped open the box and held it out for Ron to take one. Soon, the whole cookie was nothing but crumbs on Ron's fingers.

"Oh, that's good stuff!" Ron said with glee. Suddenly, Ron began to float in the air.

"AAAAAH!" Ron screamed.

"Oh my gosh! This doesn't usually happen!" Harry wondered as Ron's head hit the ceiling.

"Ow, ow, ow." Ron said repeatedly as he bounced around the room.

"The cookies must've become magical when we got on the bus!" I cried out, hoping to be of some help.

"You're right, Mandy!" Harry exclaimed. "But there is only one way to find out for sure! I've got to eat one!" Harry plunged his hand into the box, and withdrew it with a cookie.

"Here goes nothing!"

Slowly, the cookie went into Harry's mouth as Ron screamed in fright . . .


End file.
